


The Seeds of the Nymph

by WaterlilyRose



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), It's based on greek myth so it's going to be dubious consent, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterlilyRose/pseuds/WaterlilyRose
Summary: Kylo may be King of the Underworld but what is a King without a Queen?Hades and Persephone AU.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 57
Kudos: 387





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'm not very confident about this piece so I hope it's okay. If you like it, please comment and I will endeavour to have it finished soon.

The Underworld was a cold and desolate place.

The three men (Finn, Dameron and Kylo himself) had known that they could not rule side-by-side in any capacity from the very beginning. Well, maybe the other two could. Kylo had noticed their devotion to one another from the start.

No… it was he and he alone whom had no place in any of this. A God he may be but… he was an unwelcome one to both mortals and myths.

So it was for that reason that he raised no complaint as to his destiny and appointed location: God of Death.

He would be a King but a King amongst spirits; not mortals.

Kylo retreated to his calling and rarely ventured out of the dark place where all life died. He was rarely invited to Mount Olympus where Dameron ruled as the all-seeing God of the Sky and Finn who enjoyed the bounties of the Earth as the God of the Sea.

Mortals had names for them as the deities they worshipped. Dameron was Zeus, Finn was Posedion and Kylo…

His name was Hades.

_Not even close. Oh well, it doesn’t draw anymore laughter than Kylo,_ he lamented.

In appearances, he was all a Master of Death should be. He was tall with a large, imposing figure which at times he didn’t know what to do with or how to manevour gracefully. His hair was black and his skin was deathly pale. His features were long and apparently dour. He wasn’t inclined to smile any more than he had to. Apparently he had a mouth created for pouting.

(He’d have to ask his mother the next time he saw her – it would be just like her to gift him with a present he neither wanted nor appreciated.)

Kylo was given two servants to help him in the Underworld – though not even he had the gall to call them that. They saw themselves as deities in their own right and… well, it was Kylo who would have to live in the eternal darkness with the sound of them bitching.

There was Hux who acted as a boatman for the River Styx. He was the orsman who took the spirits of the dead from their Earthly realm across to where Kylo awaited. Kylo suspected that Hux would take the dead on a smoother route and avoid the choppier waters if he was paid for the trouble (why else would they insist on dying with coins over their eyes?) but it was something that Kylo couldn’t prove and didn’t particularly want to. He preferred Hux to remain in his boat as it normally meant he was away from Kylo for extended periods of time.

Phasma was the tallest and strongest woman he’d ever met. Her job was to guard the gates of the Underworld from any who would come to get their loved ones and rob Kylo of a soul or to stop any miserable wretches from running back to their homes and escaping their new home/prison.

Dameron had offered Kylo a three-headed dog to guard the gates; Kylo found Phasma to be more intimidating and less likely to be distracted by treats.

He looked upwards rarely to see the world that feared and rejected him.

And then…

Then he saw her.

Holdo (or Demeter as the humans called her) had been a staple of Olympus for nearly as long as Kylo. Yet he’d never paid her very much attention (though he noticed she had nice hair).

And therefore he’d never met her family.

Holdo had longed for a child. As a result, Dameron had gifted her a mortal child. Holdo had blessed the baby with beauty, spirit and to be connected with the Earth as Holdo herself was.

Humans called the child Persephone; Holdo named her Rey.

It was on her nineteenth name-day that Kylo looked up and saw her.

She was like a nymph; a fairy whose one desire was to dance in her mother’s garden. A tall, willowy youth, she had brown hair and hazel eyes. Her face was freckled and her nose scrunched up when she was displeased.

_Her smile_ … if Kylo didn’t know her to be a Goddess, he would have guessed it immediately. Her smile made Kylo want to smile… and nothing ever made him want to smile.

He had to learn more and so he turned to Phasma. She was a woman (allegedly) and maybe knew more about her.

“Persephone?” She asked, looking both suspicious and perturbed to be talked to at all. “Holdo’s daughter?”

“I believe so.” Kylo said in what he hoped was a casual voice. “What do you know of her?”

“Nothing. Just that she liked flowers. And she sings. I can sometimes hear her down here. She needs a teacher for those high notes.”

“She does need a teacher...” I could teach her. She’s a Goddess; but I could make her a Queen. “I quite agree.” And he left Phasma with her looking after him as he walked away. What had she just been a part of exactly?

* * *

The air was sweet and fragrent with the flowers all around Rey as she walked across the meadow. Oh she loved flowers. And fruit. Especially pomegranates. One of the local children had brought one to her from their kitchen for her to taste. It had been her mission to get her hands on more ever since.

Rey lived happily under her mother’s watchful eye. Holdo kept any who would do her daughter harm as far away from her as possible. Rey appreciated the protectiveness of her adopted mother, having lived through the woeful ineptitude of her birth parents, but couldn’t deny that her curious nature was beginning to make exploring all the more tempting.

This is why she was walking alone in this field surrounded by flowers and out of sight of her mother’s guards. Holdo would be upset but she was literally only a field away from her usual playmates.

The valley was so lovely. Summer had been kind that year and she could feel more freckles forming on her shoulders. She was sure if she lay down amongst the grass she would sleep soundly for many-

What was that?

The ground beneath Rey’s feet suddenly began to tremble. This area had never suffered an earthquake before. It wasn’t even miles within range of a volcano.

The ground rumbled again and this time Rey fell to her knees. It felt like the earth was… was opening!

Darkness was rising and the beautiful summer day was darkening.

The hole in the ground opened large enough for something to step out of the Earth.

Not something; someone.

He was a tall figure and masked with a helmet that looked made of metal. Rey wanted to back away and quickly got to her feet. To run and seek refuge behind her mother. But she couldn’t move any further. It was not from fear. She actually could not move.

He had frozen her in some way. The figure approached and Rey felt sweat break out on her skin. What exactly was he? A monster? A man?

“The girl I’ve heard so much about.” His voice was distorted behind his mask. It was deep yet not rough. He looked her up and down. He walked out of sight.

And then… everything went dark and Rey fell into strong, waiting arms.

* * *

She was so light. So easy to hold. And she looked so peaceful in sleep.

Kylo did not relish this. He did not even know what he was doing. He was doing something that he had tried to avoid for a long time: being impulsive.

But he saw an opportunity and took it. Rey was out of sight of her protective mother – it seemed the most natural thing in the world to take his chance.

Carrying her in his arms, he descended to the Underworld.

By the time Rey’s absence was noted, the meadow was as it had always been.


	2. Chapter 2

When Rey woke, it was an uncomfortable awakening. The sort of sleep you jolt out of and feel disorientated for a few seconds after waking. You don’t know who you are or where you are.

Well, Rey knew who she was but _where_ she was… that was another matter.

She was on a bed, a huge luxurious bed with black satin. The whole room was made up of blacks, greys and reds. And kneeling beside the bed, watching her, was the thing that had taken her.

“Where am I?” Rey demanded. She tried to sound haughty but was sure that he heard the tremor in her voice.

“You’re my guest.” The creature replied.

“Where is my mother? Does she know where I am?”

“Holdo? No, I doubt she has any idea.”

Holdo. Only fellow Gods called her mother that name. So this was definitely a God. Rey glared at the creature who had kidnapped her. She was a goddess! Goddess of the spring! She couldn’t just be stolen from her world without so much as a by-your-leave.

“You want to kill me.” The creature said this with almost amusement.

“That’s what happens when you’re been hunted by a creature in a mask.”

There was a pause and then the creature lifted up his hands and pulled his mask off his head.

Oh. _Ohhhh_.

This wasn’t some creature. He was a man. Or at least had the ability to look like a man. In fact, she suddenly knew with certainty who this was – Hades. He was God of the Underworld and no doubt that was where she was.

Rey looked in amazement at this man. He had a long, pale face with noble features, deep set eyes and a plush mouth. His black hair was buoyant and looked soft. No mortal could have hair like that!

Not important, Rey’s mind snapped, he still took me!

“Why am I here? I was in the meadow. You _stole_ me!”

“I didn’t steal you; I just… took you.” Even he had the grace to look unhappy with his response.

“I’m not yours to take!” Rey sat up and folded her arms. “Take me back. My mother will be missing me.”

“I can’t.”

Rey stared at him. She heard the tone of his voice. Not that he couldn’t do it but he wouldn’t.

“I’ve seen you above the Earth. Running through the flowers. You are… so very beautiful.” He reached out a hand and then dropped it. As though he had committed an impertinence. As though her very abduction wasn’t a bigger one!

“I am not an ornament. I am a Goddess. And this… place” she wrinkled her nose at her surroundings, “isn’t where I belong.”

“I will try and do what I can to make you comfortable.” The man promised. “But take you back? I’m sorry. But no.”

xxx

To say Rey wasn’t a gracious guest was putting it mildly. Or Persephone as Rey refused to let him use her shortened name. If she was going to be stuck here, he would address her properly. She called him Hades like it was a curse word.

Kylo was in despair. This beautiful woman, who was everything he could have dreamt of, despised him for stealing her freedom. She looked at him like vermin and, though he treated her with every courtesy and even went out of his way to be nice, she was about as contemptuous as though he fed her only bread and water.

Hux and Phasma were absolutely staggered by what he had done. Their master (for that was what he was unfortunately) had taken leave of his senses and all for a girl!

But what was worse was what he had inadvertently done to Holdo.

Kylo truly hadn’t thought through his plan. If he had, would he have even attempted it? But the Earth was suffering from his decision and Holdo was grieving.

He was forced to watch as Holdo wandered the Earth and called for her daughter with distress in her voice. Holdo was goddess of the harvest – and she no longer cared for her duties while her daughter was missing. The world was falling into disrepair and the harvest was dying. The world was growing cold and the plants were dying. People were losing their food that had been so prized and the leaves were falling from the trees. The humans were calling this “Winter”.

Rey yearned for her mother too. Sometimes he woke to the sounds of her sobs for her mother. It made him feel nauseous with despair.

Despite appearances, he was not a cruel man.

It was almost a relief when Zeus summoned him to a meadow not far from the entrance to the Underworld. Almost.

Zeus, or Dameron, got to the point straight away. He was not best pleased.

“You bloody fool, Hades.” Dameron fumed. “What did you think to achieve from this little act of idiocy?”

“She has not been harmed.” Kylo spat in bitterness. “I have treated her well.”

“It doesn’t matter if you’ve crowned her! You still took her. She is a Goddess and belongs above the Earth. Holdo is in despair. I can’t get her to do anything. It’s freezing up here.”

“I did notice.” Kylo snapped. He was wearing an extra thick cloak due to that very reason.

“Return her. Or you will feel the full force of Olympus at your door.”

Kylo ground his teeth. He was caught; beaten. And by Dameron no less! How humiliating.

“Fine. Fine! I will return her tomorrow.” And he strode off leaving Dameron shivering in his field.

In a way, it was a relief. He didn’t want to be the source of her misery any longer. But how would he ever get her to look at him with warmth now? He’d blown it.

Except…

It was risky. But it might work. And she would be free so she wouldn’t hate him so much.

Yes, he would try it.

* * *

Rey was sitting on the luxurious bed with her knees drawn up when he came to her. She looked at him frostily as he entered but Kylo remained at the end of her bed. He bowed as though he was a courtier.

“Milady, I have been in error. I should never have taken you from your earthly home. I shall return you to your mother tomorrow.”

Rey could barely believe her ears. Home? She could go home? Oh this was music to her ears!

Kylo stepped forward and opened his palm. “Please, may we part friends? Would you share some pomegranate seeds with me to show no harm was done? You haven’t eaten since you came here and it worries me.”

Rey looked at the seeds in his gloved palm. Well, it wouldn’t stop her leaving. And she was rather hungry. Now despair had passed, she found her appetite return.

Reaching out she took a seed and popped it into her mouth. Together they ate exactly half the seeds each – six for him, six for her.

Rey did not see the look of excitement on Kylo’s face as he left her to rest.

* * *

Rey was reunited with her mother the next day as promised. The happiness that radiated from them both made the flowers around them bloom and the coldness evaporated so a warmth that filled the world. Dameron sighed with relief and went to find Finn. He needed a celebratory drink with a good friend on Olympus.

Kylo did not attend the reunion – no doubt Holdo would try and castrate him if she got hold of him. He stayed underground where he could wait.

He felt Rey’s joy and delight at being reunited with her mother. A joy that no-one else could feel.

The pomegranate seeds had been eaten in the Underworld and, while Kylo didn’t want to force Rey to come back against her will, it did link them.

He could see into her heart and soon she would see his own.

They were bonded. And no God could change what had been done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the feedback. It truly makes all the difference to me. 
> 
> I am working on an update for Annointed but it's long so is taking a while. But hopefully it will be up soon. I love all my reylos!


	3. Chapter 3

At first Rey thought it was a hallucination. Maybe a side-effect of going from the underworld to the beauty of her mother’s garden again. Because… he was here. He was above ground and in her flower garden! The nerve of these dreams!

But no. She was dreaming up his image in the daytime and he was talking to her. Trying to get her attention. At first, she tried to ignore him. She had had quite enough of his company and wanted to forget that little incident from now to the end of time. Holdo was so happy to have back her daughter that she could barely do enough for Rey. Rey didn’t want to spoil her mother’s happiness by admitting that the man who had stolen it for so long was still appearing before her. At moments when she was picking flowers or swimming in the lake or eating her meals.

“Why am I still seeing you?” Rey demanded one day when he once again appeared before her. No-one else could see him – the wood nymphs she played with had been encouraged to look for any sign of disturbance by Holdo. And he sometimes appeared next to their very shoulder!

“Only you can see me.” Kylo assured her.

“Oh, how lucky I am(!)” Rey quipped folding her arms in irritation. “Because so many girls want to be haunted by the object of the abduction in the daytime.”

“Did I ever mistreat you?”

“No. But that’s hardly the point, is it? You don’t get to steal me from this world to yours and then claim to be hospitable.”

Kylo looked sheepish and then nodded. “I understand. Please forgive me for that. It will be a permanent embarrassment to me for all time. For I doubt not that this is a story that generations will enjoy retelling.”

“You’re avoiding my question. Why can I see you?”

Kylo looked even more awkward before speaking. “Well… the pomegranate seeds we shared… it will cause us to appear to one another when we are apart. It has created a kind of bond.”

Rey gaped at him for a moment and then shrieked with rage. Kylo took a step back – he had never seen her in a rage before. He must admit to himself: it looked good on her.

“You see? Every time I think you’ve changed for the better, you prove me right the first time!” Rey stamped her foot. “Well, I don’t want this bond. I want nothing from you! Get out of my head and out of my life!” And she strode away leaving him alone amongst her flowers.

But Kylo didn’t leave. Apparently being bonded, albeit reluctantly, meant that Kylo couldn’t be banished altogether. He often stood in the background of whatever she was doing most of the time. Rey made a point of turning her back on him whenever she saw him. Kylo used the time to watch Rey from his vantage point. She was truly a beautiful image – amongst the flowers and greenery of her world, she was a willowy sprightly girl. Kylo would have given anything to kiss her laughing lips and feel her beautiful body. Except she didn’t want him to and he longed for her to want him too. Her love given to him willingly and freely would mean everything to him.

Rey made a point of ignoring him as much as she could. It didn’t help that he sometimes turned up when she was talking to someone else. Unless she wanted her companion to think she had lost her wits, she couldn’t just start chatting to thin air.

But eventually she could not ignore him forever.

“Why did you take me? You say I was beautiful but… if it was just that you would have given up by now.”

“You are beautiful. But it was more than that.” Kylo admitted. “Zeus takes maidens daily and many of the Gods have the consort they long for. Except me. And I saw you and… I knew. I knew that if I lived for a million years, I would want only one Queen: you.”

Rey kept her face rather imperious but there was a part of her that felt rather touched by the sentiment. She knew, of course she knew, that Zeus and the other Gods were not quite so romantic when they wanted a love. She was still angry about her abduction. But he hadn’t wanted a tawdry lover.

Rey… Queen of the Underworld. It was a strange yet oddly addictive image.

Kylo came to Rey at night. They talked and discussed every topic that could be thought of. Rey found her anger begin to ebb away. She came to look forward to Kylo’s presence and would feel a sense of loss if he couldn’t come to her. The workings of the Underworld sounded pressing however and Rey knew that being a God of such a place was a huge responsibility.

It wasn’t a long time before Rey found herself longing for him at all times.

“If I asked you to come to me again, would you come?” Kylo asked one night as they lay amongst the flowers of the garden.

Rey looked at him: his pale face, his long nose, his beauty marks and plush lips. And the answer fell from her lips before she even noticed what she was saying.

“Yes. I would come to you.”

* * *

When Rey went to Holdo with her desire for the Underworld, Holdo thought her daughter had taken leave of her senses.

“Return to the Underworld? But you’re home! You belong in the gardens!”

Rey inhaled deeply. “I want to go back. I can’t explain it… but I’ve grown fond of him. I miss him.”

“He stole you from me.”

“I know that” Rey conceded “but he also let me go. And he wanted me for a wife, not some passing fling. I wish to go back down below to see what happens.” Rey stepped forward. “I’ve thought it through: I spend six months above ground with you and six months below with him. You both get me equally. That way it is fair.”

Holdo begged and pleaded with Rey but Rey had made up her mind. She wanted to go back.

* * *

Kylo was in a state of rapture. Rey was coming back to him and she wanted to come back on her own terms.

When she stepped from the boat crossing the River Styx, she was as beautiful and fragrant as ever before. She took his hand and shivered at the feel of his touch. She blushed prettily as he smiled at her.

“Welcome… my queen.”

Rey bit her lip but didn’t contradict him. It gave his heart joy.

Rey was set up in the chambers she had stayed in last time which both touched her and confused her. Didn’t Kylo want to stay with her?

As it turned out, he did. Very very much. But he didn’t dare presume. There was something about her that made him oddly shy.

When Rey held out a hand for him to join her, he reddened.

“Are you sure? I’ll understand if you don’t want-”

“Kylo” Rey interrupted “come to bed.”

They undressed one another gently. The sight of Rey naked and proud made Kylo want to swallow his own tongue. Her strong thighs, small breasts, little waist and thatch of hair between her legs made him understand the lust that was talked of amongst Zeus and his more amorous Gods. She let her hands travel along his chest and throat in her curiosity to explore all she could. He was a strong man with large shoulders and a broad chest. He was a pale beneath his black clothing as his face was in the gloom. It made him look like marble and statuesque.

Kylo felt as though he might die of happiness as he slipped inside Rey’s waiting body. Knowing that her love was given in return made the act of intercourse feel even better. He held himself off going too fast and hard. There was still a part of him that was worried about scaring Rey and making her skittish. Instead, she opened her arms to him and held him as he gently and reverently made love to the beautiful girl.

“Stay with me.” He whispered against her lips.

“Always.” Rey said as she pulled him close to kiss his lips.

* * *

Rey kept her word. Six months of the year, she ran laughing amongst the flowers with her fellow nymphs as the Goddess of Spring. The other six months, she was known as Persephone, Queen of the Underworld and consort of Hades. Rey knew her influence to be real and all-consuming. Sometimes only a look from Rey could influence Kylo to show mercy or none at all.

Holdo always found it difficult to say goodbye to her beloved daughter. She neglected her work on Earth for six months and all the plant life died. It was through this grief that the seasons of autumn and winter were borne.

Kylo was nervous this spring. Not only because Rey would be leaving him again – but also because she was taking their daughter above ground too. Makaria was now only four years old but Rey was keen for her to run amongst the flowers as was her birthright. She would be the Goddess of Blessed Death when she was older and Rey wanted her daughter to be a child for a time. Also she wanted her to meet her grandmother.

Kylo fussed and fretted but did not try to stop her. Instead he kissed his little girl about a hundred times and made Rey promise to call if he was needed at any time.

His first time appearing through their bond put his fears to rest. He watched as his wife and child ran through the gardens, enjoying the flowers.

She was as beautiful as the first time he saw her when he looked above and saw his Queen for the very first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should have been a one-shot but i've learnt my lesson. I won't be doing anymore multi-chapters unless I know I can commit to finishing it. 
> 
> It's not my best work but I followed the myth as best as I could. Let me know what you think.


End file.
